buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
D Episode 23: Bal! Fire, Galactical Punisher!
Bal! Fire, Galactical Punisher! is the 23rd episode of Future Card Buddyfight Triple D, and the 137th episode of the series. Synopsis As Gao and gang hunt for Doctor Gara, who has Bal hostage, Tasuku is one match away from making it to the World Championships. His opponent, the mysterious Ageha Gokuraku uses an unknown deck known as the Divine Guardians! As her deck becomes too tough for Tasuku, will he be able to turn the tables with "Galactical Punisher!"?! Plot Before the episode begins, Ozon B explains the events of the previous episode: Dr. Gara trying to open Bal 's shell with a chainsaw after abducting Bal, discovering a secret lab under the island with Rouga , later turning into an explosion. Barely escaping, Ozon B gets pecked by seagulls (again) and decides to start the episode. At the hotel top, Rouga says that because Cerberus lost all trace of Bal, they can't help Gao anymore. Gao wishes Bal that he is safe, for he promises to get Bal back. Then Paruko explains that its the 4th day of the tournament and explains that Gaito has been beaten by Tasuku by surpassing him and obtaining his 99th win. After getting teleported down, Tasuku decided that they should rest for the day until he gets a phone call from Gao. Shocked that Bal got abducted by Dr. Gara and were nearly killed by the labatory trap, Tasuku and Jack decide to rush to help out Gao. However, they hear a voice and it revealed Cho-Nagoya 's representative, Ageha Gokuraku and her buddy, Aettir, found them and decided to challenge him. At the same time, Paruko obtained a Paru-Call and teleported to the next buddyfight, while Gaito finished of a Hero World fighter with his Gale Scythe. Happy that its Tasuku's 100th fight, Paruko says that no matter what she must commentate the fight, while Ageha says its all according to plan. After teleporting to the UFO stage, Gao, Baku and Kuguru watch in upset as Tasuku began a fight before they could start searching for Bal. Knowing that he couldn't turn down a fight, Tasuku had to accept. Then, Ozon B emerges from the ground saying that he survived last week's die-hard explosion, and decided to commentate on the fight too. Major Events Card Debuts *Dragon World **Gate of Pardon, -Forgiven- **Heavens Shield **Guardian Deity Dragon of Paradise, Avalon *Star Dragon World **Eternal Envoy, Aettir **Star Magnum, Dragnapulse **Deity of Law **Jackknife Linker **Jackarms, J Galaxion *Dungeon World **Deity Dragon Envoy, Muriel **Nirvana Sword, Heavens Marius *Flags **Divine Guardians Trivia * Ageha Gokuraku and Eternal Envoy, Aettir make thier first major appearances. * Tasuku is the first person to obtain the Dragon Force fragment, as well as being the first Japan Representative. ** This episode shows small hints of Bal being Balle Solleil , as the Dragon Force responded to Galactical Punisher (That Bal made for Jack and Tasuku, and the Dragon Force responds to Balle Soleil) * This is the first reappearance of a Punisher since H ep 41. H Episode 41: Colliding Crossnize! Jack vs. Inverse Omni Lord! * Featured card: Jackknife, "Galactical Punisher!" * Ozon B the fourth wall breaks the fourth wall saying that he survived last week's explosion in which it occured in the previous episode which aired the week before this one. H Episode 41: Colliding Crossnize! Jack vs. Inverse Omni Lord! Video